Our Inspiration
by Valentia
Summary: Fred and George find a strange book in their dorm. What will they find inside? Finished
1. The Finding of the Book

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once, so pay attention. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that you are familiar with. I only own Hilary and Serena. Don't sue me, or else you'll get a bunch of loose-leaf paper.**

**Author's note - This story is supposed to span the entire time the Marauders are at Hogwarts, but Fred and George skip a lot of it.**

**Character List  
Remus Lupin  
Sirius Black  
James Potter  
Hilary Steele - An original character. You can find a full description in my bio.  
Lily Evens  
Serena Johnson – Also an original character. Again the full description is in my bio.  
Peter Pettigrew -very small part because I don't want my predjudice against him to be too apparent.**

**This story is writtten in a journal/script format, so everyone's initials will be in front of what they say. It will be in italices.**

* * *

Fred and George Weasley walked up to their dorms in Gryffindor Tower to get their books one day when Fred spotted a small, curious looking door in the wall between their bed  
"Hey, George, look!" Fred yelled to his twin. "I wonder what's in there."  
"Let's open it and find out." George stepped forward and pulled open the door to discover "A book, there's only a book."  
"Why would anyone waste a hiding place like this on a book?" Fred asked incredulously.  
"Don't know. Let's see what's in it." They opened the book to the first page, which read:

_RL:_ A Chronicle of the activities of the Marauders and my thoughts on them   
_SB: _And occasionally the thoughts of the rest of us  
By RJL

"Cool," Fred and George said as they turned the page to read

The Meeting and Making of the Marauders  
  
_RL:_ The four of us met on the Hogwarts Express in our first year. Sirius and James had known each other for several years before going to Hogwarts. I had found an empty compartment and had just settled myself in to finish reading the schoolbooks for the current year when they walked in and sat down. I introduced myself and they told me their names and promptly went back to their conversation while I went back to my book. I overheard some of what they were saying and was about to comment on it when a scared-looking blonde boy ran in. I again introduced myself and asked what he was doing. He said that his name was Peter and that he was running from Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. We, I rather, offered to let him sit with us and we all resumed our previous activities. Sirius and James were talking about what they could do to the Slytherins, including most of Sirius's cousins. They were talking about floating dungbombs into their common room when I suggested something a little more creative, like enchanting their common room Barbie pink and lime green. They appeared to like this alterative and agreed that we should do it at the first available opportunity, as I was apparently part of the group now. Peter offered to distract any teacher that might walk by as we were redecorating. Hence the founding of the Marauders.

"That's an awesome idea! We need to do that sometime. Maybe not in pink and green, but something like it!" George said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, let's keep reading and see if we can get anymore ideas." Fred said, turning the page to the next chapter.


	2. Our First Adventure

~ This is Remus

@ This is Sirius

# This is James

* This is Hilary

+ This is Lily

This is Serena

~The First Adventure of the Marauders

          ~The aforementioned first available opportunity presented itself two weeks later, after the insufferable teacher, who unfortunately was head of Slytherin, therefore ensuring that all Slytherins could get away with anything, had tormented us in Potions.  We snuck out that Saturday night and followed Malfoy back to his common room and began to 'redecorate.'  We, and by we I mean I, planted a magical listen device that would allow us to hear the reaction to our painting the next morning.

@Humble, aren't you?  I believe that I had the idea to repaint the Slytherin dorms.

#No, you didn't.  And we didn't follow Malfoy. It was Snape.  We just had to watch Malfoy and Narissia make out.  I still have nightmares about that.

~Excuse me; I believe that as I bought the book, and had the idea for the chronicle, I should be the one to write down our exploits.

@What the heck does 'exploits' mean?

~All of the stuff we've done.  Now if you don't mind, I'll continue in the retelling of the tale.  Anyway, Peter hid outside as the lookout.  Unfortunately, he failed to see Professor Durway, the Slytherin Head, coming and we were caught.  Just so you know, the screams that were heard the next morning were extremely satisfactory.  They were almost good enough to make our detentions worth it.

~Our First Detention

          ~Professor Durway marched us to Professor McGonagall's office for punishment.  By the way, it is not a good idea to get in trouble after everyone is asleep, for McGonagall is ten times worse at night.

@She also sleeps in a tartan nightgown.  It's slightly amusing.

~Only if she's not about to kill you.  Anyway, we got 25 points taken from Gryffindor and had to scrub the Potions classroom, without magic.  It took forever.  Since then, we have gotten much better at avoiding getting caught.


	3. Scarlet and Gold

~ This is Remus

@ This is Sirius

# This is James

* This is Hilary

+ This is Lily

This is Serena

Fred flipped several pages of boring, unoriginal pranks when he found

~Scarlet and Gold

          ~As was previously stated, the next noteworthy performance of the Marauders was in our third year.  We were now on the Quidditch team.  I was the seeker, James a chaser, Sirius a beater, and Peter the keeper.  We had once again been severely annoyed by Blondie and The Slime ball, saying that we would lose the upcoming match between our houses.  We spent weeks trying to find a fitting revenge when Blondie made one of his worst mistakes.  He pissed off Hilary, the smartest student in our year and a Gryffindor chaser, by trying to injure her before the match.  She became the inspiration for this prank.

*INSPIRATION?  What do you mean inspiration?  I found the spell, told you about it, taught you how to do it, and had to go and do it with you as you were the only one of the four of you who were able to do it.  I got detention for a week thanks to you so you're going to give me credit for my ideas.

~Okay, sorry.  Hilary found the spell in one of her cousin's old books and told us about it.  We then spent the next two weeks learning how to do the spell, but, as she said, I was the only one to pick it up, so she came and helped.  Once again, we were caught and got more detention, but it was worth it.  For the week up to and during the match, the entire Slytherin Quidditch team was decked out in Gryffindor colors.  Half of their hair was scarlet, half gold, and their head vice versa.  Their robes would be red and gold, no matter how many times they changed, including their Quidditch robes.  They also stayed that way forever.  It was hilarious!!

@Yes, it was.  I wish I had thought of it.

*Oh, please.  You never could have found that.  It was in an obscure book by an obscure author.  You don't even read best sellers by the world's best-known authors.  If Remus had no hope of finding it, how would you?

          "That would be perfect for our next match.  We need to find that spell.  I'll go look for obscure books by obscure authors."  Fred said as he ran out of the dorms to go look in the library.


	4. Fun with Scissors and Slytherin

~ This is Remus

@ This is Sirius

# This is James

* This is Hilary

+ This is Lily

This is Serena

A week later, they still hadn't found the spell, so they went back to the book and found

~Fun with Scissors and Slytherin

          ~Before I begin the recap of this adventure, allow me to make known to you Lucius Malfoy, aka Blondie.  He's a slimy git that runs Slytherin and continually tries to make our lives a living hell.  We got sick of this several times, but I feel that this was our best retaliatory move.  We had just learned a spell to enable an object to perform its intended purpose without human assistance.  With another spectacular idea, the girls came up with the 

+Hello, the girls didn't come up with that idea.  It was all me.  I want credit for what I did.

You didn't have the whole idea.  I was the one who thought we should sic it on Malfoy.

~I know all that.  I said the girls because you each thought of part of it.  But credit where credit is due.  Lily thought that we should enchant a pair of scissors while Serena decided we should set it on Blondie.  It went off without a hitch and we actually managed to make out without getting a detention.  The scissors chopped his hair, Lucius's precious hair, so badly that he had to have it all shaved off.  It took him the rest of the year to grow it all back.  Watching him walk around with about 4 millimeters of hair on his head was one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

          "We know that spell.  We can do it to Montague.  He loves his hair that much.  I can't wait."  George said dreamily, imagining the results. 

 "Let's keep reading.  I want to find more."  Fred said, flipping through the book.  "George, look at this."  George bent over and read

~Snape's Birthday

          ~Another Slytherin git is Severus Snape.  He thinks he knows everything, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  He has awful hair that has never been washed in his life.  So, we decided that he must not have enough money for shampoo.  We found out when his birthday is and sent him a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner to help him out.

*A few?  You sent him a twenty-four pack of each.

~Like I said, a few.  We thought that it would be helpful and apparently Snape didn't agree.  He told Professor Durway that we had sent it to him, but thankfully, Hilary had put an Untraceable Charm on the gift and the owl.  One of our best against Snape.

          "We need to do that.  It would be hilarious."  Fred said enthusiastically.

          "First we need to learn how to do an Untraceable Charm and when Snape's birthday is."  George reminded him.

          "Oh, yeah.  Well, we can do that.  I hope that his birthday's soon."


	5. Hilary's Next Brilliant Idea

~ Remus

@ Sirius

# James

* Hilary

+ Lily

Serena

"So, shall we see what else we can do?"  Fred asked as he flipped more pages in search of bigger and better pranks.

          "Fred, stop.  I want to see that one."  George stopped his brother and began to read.

~Hilary's Next Brilliant Idea

          ~Yet again, the Slytherins needed to be taken down several pegs and had, fortunately for us, annoyed Hilary.

+Oh, so you'll give her credit, but not us?

Yeah, we want to get credit for our ideas without having to remind you!

~First, Hilary has already yelled at me for not giving her credit and I would like to avoid that.  Second, if I make her mad, I won't pass History of Magic.  Third, I'm dating her, so ticking her off would be really stupid.

Oh.

~I would really appreciate it if I could get back to the story.  Anyway, Hilary got ticked and went off in search of something we could do to achieve our revenge as best we could.  She found another complex spell that none of us could do.  So we spent another three weeks learning it

*And yet again, you were the only one able to learn it.

~Thanks, Honey.  So, after the three weeks, we went to breakfast the next morning and discreetly cast our spells on only Malloy and Snipe, as only two people could perform the spell.

#Moony, either tell them what we did or let someone else write it.

+Wait, who's them?

#The future generations of troublemakers who will be inspired by this.

+Oh.

~Alright.  The spell would control what people said.  Basically, after we'd cast the spell, we could make Snape and Malfoy say whatever we wanted.

*Technically, they were would cycle through a list of things that they could say.  For example, we had them saying 'Slytherins are gits,' 'Gryffindor's the best,' 'I must wash/cut my hair,' 'We love muggles,' 'Professor Durway's a moron,' and 'Gryffindor for the cup.'  So after they had said all of these once, they would go back to the beginning and start over.

~Yeah, what she said.  Anyway, they both got about three weeks of detention while we got off.  We then sat back and watched them get in trouble for a week or so before removing the spell.

          "We have to find that spell and put it on every Slytherin we see.  That'll be a riot." George said, getting up to go to the library.

          "Wait, we've got to put the book back."

          "Why?"

          "So that no one else knows where we get our idea."  Fred said, getting up and putting the book away.  "Okay, now we can go and research our spells."


	6. Study Time

**Yeah! I've finally written a new chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers. Swanny, Realmer06, the faramir bandit, and mydream.**

**Even though I hate him, I'm going to try to include Peter more, but I'll try to convey that hatred as little as possible.**

**I couldn't get my little symbolly things to work, so I'm just going to use italizied initials.**

Study Time

_RL_:In our fifth year, about 1 month and a half before the O.W.L.s, Sirius got really bored one night.  
_SB_:Well, all the rest of you were just studying. I had nothing to do.  
_HT_:So you have no need to study? You're so brilliant that you can pass all of the O.W.L.s without studying?  
_SB_:Yeah, basically.  
_RL_:Anyway, we knew that none of us would be able to study with Sirius whining, so we gave in and went to go do something to the Slytherins. It was around midnight or so, so we snuck down to their common room under James's invisibility cloak. After waiting for some Slytherin to come along  
_JP_:They're always out after curfew. It's so stupid.  
_RL_:Oh, yeah, and it's so much more intelligent when we do it.  
_JP_:Of course.  
_RL_:Back to the story. Some second year said the password and we snuck in after him. Once he went to his dorm, we got to work. Sirius decided that the Slytherins needed more buckets full of slimy, sticky substances, so we add about 17 above various doors. We filled them with honey, sugar water, this green slime we found in the dungeons. It was gross.  
_SB_:But very funny when they all came down to breakfast covered in the stuff. It was awesome.  
_PP_:And we didn't even get detention for it.  
_RL_:Yes, that was nice.  
**  
  
Author's note **

**I'm probably only going to add another chapter, as I have run out of ideas. Well, I'll try to update sooner this time.**


	7. The End

**Well, this is it, the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Sorry it has taken so long to complete it, but it's done now.**

**Again, my little symbols didn't work, so I'm using italicized initials.**

The End

_RL_: To all the future generations of Gryffindor troublemakers, we want to wish you the best of luck in all of your _activities._ We have spent the past seven years  
_HT_: Wreaking havoc on the school.  
_SB_: No, we were making life more interesting.  
_LE_: Oh, please. If anything, you were making life intolerable.  
_RL_: I was going to say, we spent these years… shoot, what was I going to say?  
_JP_: You were going to explain how we have spent the years improving life here.  
_RL_: Somehow I don't think that was it, but whatever. This is the end of our adventures here at school.  
_SJ_: Oh, my gosh, it is! We're leaving in a month, aren't we?  
_PP_: This just hit you. Even I've known since February.  
_SB_: It's sad that Peter knew before you did.  
_JP_: Really.  
_RL_:_ Anyway! _Now is the time for us to go out on our own and get jobs  
_SB_: I thought our job was to make life more interesting here.  
_RL_: True. It's time for us to go get **_real _**jobs. It's also time for you who are reading this to tap into your creative powers and stop relying on us for your ideas. Come up with your own.  
_HT_: Also, the best test of a good prank is how mad you make Filch, so go and really tick him off. That's all I've got to say. Anybody else want to pass on words of wisdom to the future generations?  
_JP_: I do. Always have someone who knows everything help you.  
_SB_: Or better yet, three.  
_JP_: Really. These people were, in our case, the girls. So find one or two who will help.  
_LE_: That's… weird actually. Anyway, good luck.  
_SJ_: Have fun.  
_SB_: Cause lots of distractions.  
_PP_: Make sure you have a good look out.  
_RL_: And remember: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

"They've sure helped us a lot." George said, disappointed there wasn't more.  
"Yeah. So what should we do now?" Fred replied, equally upset.  
"Let's go drop some dung bombs on Fletchly." And so they left after putting the book back in its chamber, leaving it there for future generations like the marauders before them.

**  
Okay, well, that's it. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to finish, but here's the end.**


End file.
